Something a Bit More
by Naoko-Miharu
Summary: So what if they had a kid?  What was he supposed to do with it?  Well Kitsune, you’re about to find out… and something a bit more than you expected.  SasuNaru. MPregish. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, never have and never will. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** So what if they had a kid? What was he supposed to do with it? Well Kitsune, you're about to find out… and something a bit more than you expected. SasuNaru. MPreg-ish. One Shot.

* * *

**Something a Bit More  
**By Naoko-Miharu

---

Oh gods he was crying again. That diaper wearing, poop smelling baby. He knew he didn't have the patience to watch an annoying child… but then again, there was the time where he was stuck with an Onbaa for more than a week…

Bah, there were serious differences between the Onbaa and the baby… or was there? I mean they both peed out of nowhere, but then again, the baby had a diaper to wear… and Naruto had to sit in a bath tube whenever Onbu had to pee.

Alright, this really frustrated Naruto.

So he thought, and thought deeply in his already shaken up head until crying and screaming filled his mind.

Naruto growled before sighing in frustration. He walked over to the small cradle the baby was in, and picked him up. Ew, he smelled like an outhouse. Literally.

"Jeez, do you always have to crap so much?! Even I don't have to go number two, five times a day!"

He looked at the baby; his crystalline blue eyes looked sad and unpleased, and his adorable face was stained with tears.

He sensed a guilt trip coming along.

"Dobe, what's with all your yelling?"

"Oh great, now Sasuke's here to make everything worse, and start to lecture me on how I should be a better parent," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke walked out of the bedroom and entered the rather large living room where Naruto was holding the child.

"He did a number two again," Naruto said slightly annoyed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before thwacking Naruto on the head.

"Gyah, what the heck was that for?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Idiot, if he did a number two, then why the heck are you still holding him?! Change his diaper!"

Naruto huffed before heading towards the nursery and finally changing the feces infested diaper wearing baby.

-

"See, wasn't that better?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Yeah, he doesn't smell anymore," Naruto said.

"I was talking to our child," Sasuke retorted.

"Oh…"

Sasuke smirked, "I was kidding, and I'm talking to the both of you. I'm sure you two feel better now that everything's clean."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The small baby boy was squirming and flailing his arms happily at the sight of his two parents.

Sasuke took a hold of his child before re-entering the living room for better space and relaxation. Naruto followed suit.

They both sat down in front of their leather couch and watched as their child begun to play with random toys and stuffed animals.

"Naruto, you should know better. He isn't some animal, like a dog. He's a human, so you should treat him like one, but with more care…"

"I know that, but sometimes it's just really, really frustrating. Like I don't know when he's hungry, when he wants to sleep, or when he's just messing with us," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke sighed, "Well this is the wonders of being parents right? We're going to have to understand _our_ child sooner or later. We'll do it together Naruto."

"Together, that sounds nice."

The blonde rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and watched as their child crawled over to them.

Blue-tinted raven hair; like Sasuke's. Big bright blue pair of eyes; like Naruto's. A smile that's usually grinning but smirking at once? It was just like the both of them.

'Having a child… it's some wonder alright. He's our creation, our blood, our new world. This child brought out the more kinder side of Sasuke than I've seen, and the frustrations and responsibilities of parents we both have to be. Maybe it won't be THAT bad after all. I mean, being with Sasuke, and with the people I love, I guess it won't be that hard.'

When their son had crawled up to Naruto, he held him up and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

'So this is the wonders of being a father huh? If I went through all the trouble of taking care of an Onbaa, then maybe, just maybe, taking care of a child won't be so hard...'

"Uh, Dobe? ...I think you might want to change him, he smells like an outhouse again…"

Or is it?

* * *

**A/N:** It was early in the morning when my mom told me to call my dad to wish him a Happy Father's Day. So this little thing popped up. So yeah, I hope everyone has a great Father's Day! And thanks for taking your time to read this weird one shot :) 


End file.
